TRANSIENT LIFE PERMANENT FRIENDSHIP!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: "WHEN DESTINY FORGETS TO TIE SOME PEOPLE IN BLOOD RELATIONS..IT CORRECTS ITS MISTAKE BY MAKING THEM TRUE FRIENDS..:" A DUO OS... FOR A FRIEND(DSP.1) BY A FRIEND(ME/AISHA)... TO DSP.1- SEE FINALLY I M POSTING AN OS ON YOUR REQUEST... PLEASE LEMME KNOW HOW IS IT.. ALL THE DUO LOVERS PLEASE DONT KILL ME AFTER THIS... DO R N R... AND NO BASHING..:):):) TRY TO FEEL IT... THANK U ...


Hey guys… guess what… I m again here with an os… my first ever try on our lovely duo… well it's a sad os… please duo lovers don't kill me after this… I know u will love to kill me after reading this… but please … just wanted to show that friendship is permanent…. Idea for a small part is taken from internet.. Sorry for mistakes and please no bashing….

.

.

.

.

Dsp.1- hope that this os is upto your expectations… if not then I m really very very sorry….

So lets start….

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in Mumbai…

In a house…

.

.

A man was sitting remembering someone…his eyes were swollen as if he had been crying from last so much time… and yeah … he did cried a lot… and why the hell wouldn't he cry? His buddy …. His life … his best friend cum brother left him… left him forever… he was lost somewhere may be he was lost in the memories of his buddy… the memories coz of which he was alive … and that friendship which gave him the reason to live… he was remembering something when a cute smile appeared on his face…

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK-

Person 1(murmuring to himself)- ufff! Ye ladka bhi na…. kabhi jaldi nai uthta .. aur iske wajah se me bhi phas jaata hu…..

Person1-yaar! Uth na bhai please yaar… hum late ho jaenge na …(he goes near him and removes the blanket from the guy's(the person who was sleeping) face.

Person2- kya h yaar…. Roz roz jaldi lagi rehti h tumhe….. thodi der aur sone do na! kuch late vate nai hoga…

Person1- nai daya nai! Me kuch nai jaanta! Tujhe meri kasam h uth!

Daya - kya h yaar abhi….. roz apni kasam deke mujhse kaam karwa lete ho!

Abhi - huhhh! Chal ab uth gaya h na… to jaake ready hoja! Me breakfast ready karta hu!

Daya - yes sir!(salutes him)

Abhi- bus haan…. Abhi bohot hua… jaake ready hoja…

Abhi went from there and daya went to get freshen up…..

FLASHBACK OVER-

.

.

.

The person came out of his thoughts… a smile was there on his face but once again it was vanished…

His pov- why did u left me … u know na I need u the most… u were everything to me… we promised each other that we wont leave each other in any case… what happened to that promise…. Was that promise hollow? I always thought that u keep your promises ….. but now I know I was so wrong….. u didn't kept your promise…u break your promise as well as my heart…I still remember that day we promise that we wont leave each other…

.

.

.

FLASHBACK-

After that case(azaadi ki jung)… when everything was sorted out between daya and abhi…

Abhi- I m really sorry daya…. Maine jo kiya galat kiya… me maanta hu…

Daya- nai abhi! Tum sorry mat bolo … us time haalaat hi kuch aise the ki tumhaare paas bhi aur koi raasta naii tha….

Abhi- phir bhi daya…. Galati to maine ki h na aur….

Daya(cutting abhi in between)- bus abhi …. Mujhe aur kuch nai sunna…maine kaha na jo hua bhool jao… abhi hospital chalo tumhaare pet me goli lagi h na…..

Abhi was about to say something but was cut by daya..

Daya- abhi …. Tum ye mat kehna k ye to chota sa ghaav h ek-do din me theek ho jaega…huhhhh ….. superhero ho na tum? Bade aaye….. khud k liye nai mere liye chalo hospital…..

Abhi was smiling…. Daya said- abhi *angry look*! Me tumhe daant raha hu and tum has rahe ho! Huhhhh jao me baat nai karta tumse…

Abhi-are baba itna gussa…me to isliye has raha tha kyuki mujhe itna pyaara bhai mila h…

Daya(showing mock anger)-kya me ye jaan sakta hu k mujhe gussa kyu nai hona chahiye?

abhi -acha yaar.. maaf kar mujhe…ab hospital chale mujhe dard ho raha h..

daya- ohhh achaa! Finally tumhe dard hua!

Abhi-bas kar na…. me abhi serious hu..

Daya-to me kya joke kar raha hu? Me koi joker naiii hu…..

Abhi started glaring daya….finally daya said- acha chalo ab hospital … bohot masti kar li h tumne..

Abhi was about to say something but was cut by daya ..

Daya- chalo yaar abhi yahin khade rahoge kya?

They both went to hospital .. after a while after visiting to the hospital…

Daya- abhi u ok na?

Abhi- ha daya….. jab mere paas itna pyaara bhai/dost h to mujhe kuch ho sakta h kya bhala?

Daya- wo sab jo bhi ho par mujhe tumse aise baat nai karni chahiye thi na?i m sorry abhi….

Abhi-nai daya … tumhaari koi galti nai h….situation hi aisi thi…. Ab ye sorry ko rakho apni pocket me and chalo icecream khaate h…and jo hua use bhool ja… but hum ek promise karte h k chaahe kuch bhi ho jaaye hum ek doosre ka saath kabhi nai chodenge..

Daya- ha abhi Promise….. chale ab icecream khaane…?

Abhi – ha to kiska wait kar raha h paagal….

.

.

.

And they were enjoying their icecreams and also the cute and lovely talks…

.

.

Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge... (2)

Ae meri jeet teri jeet, teri haar meri haar  
Sun ae mere yaar  
Tera gham mera gham, meri jaan teri jaan  
Aisa apna pyaar

Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge  
Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge  
Sab se dushmani

Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge

Todenge dam magar  
Tera saath na chhodenge

Logon ko aate hain do nazar hum magar  
Dekho do nahin  
Arre ho judaa ya khafa ae khuda hai dua  
Aisa ho nahin

Khaana peena saath hai  
Marna jeena saath hai

Khaana peena saath hai  
Marna jeena saath hai

Saari zindagi  
Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge... (2)

FLASHBACK ENDS-

.

.

.

.

His pov- waada kiya tha humne k ek doosre ka saath kabhi nai chodenge phir…. Phir kyu gaye tum mujhe chodke? Kyu.. kyu..kyu…..

.

.

.

He took a phtoframe in his hand and started caressing it and started talking to the photograph….

.

.

.

.

.

He said- pata h tere jaane k baad me marr jaana chaahta tha but nai … me naii maraa…me zinda hu aajtak….. tujhe yaad kar kar k zinda hu…bohot mushkil h tere bina jeena par tere jaane k baad ek waada kiya tha khudse aur tujhse bhi k tere badle ki zindagi me jeeunga…. To wohi kar raha hu… terei zindagi k liye jee raha hu… nai to kab ka mar chuka hota… par naiii(his voice chocked)… me…me zinda hu yaar… aaj bhi wo din yaad h jisne meri… meri zindagi barbaad kar di… zinda hoke bhi zinda nai hu… tere bina kuch achha nai lagta… har roz ye hi sochta hu k aaj tu aayega aur mujhe gale lagaega… par roz ye khwaaish toot jaati h.. please waapas aaja… please… I cant live without u na…

FLASHBACK -

Abhi and daya decided to take one day leave from bureau and spend some quality time together…

They both started their fun from the morning… first they went coffee shop then to amusement park… then they did some masti there and went for lunch…

After lunch they went to shopping (for purchasing some necessary goods) and then they went to watch a movie… after that they did dinner and were on the way of their house(did I mentioned that they both live in the same house? If not then sorry for that)

They were on the bike ,….. daya sir was driving and abhi sir on the back side of the bike…. The both of them were enjoying the pleasant whether… and were doing light chit-chat….

Suddenly daya sir said- abhi yaar…..ek kaam karoge?

Abhi- ha ha bolo na… tumhaare liye to jaan bhi haazir h…..

Daya- nai uski zaroorat nai h….. bus mera ye helmet tum pehen lo!

Abhi- nai daya tum drive kar rahe ho zyaada zaroorat tumhe h…..

Daya- abhi yaar samjho…. Mujhe ye thoda uncomfortable lag raha h isiliye tum ise pehen lo….. please na…

Abhi – acha theek h .. lao do…

Abhi wore the helmet ….. and suddenly *crash*

.

.

.

.

Ya,… the bike on which they both were sitting crashed with a tree due to imbalance… as daya was not wearing a helmet he died on the spot and abhi was saved but was injured.. he was taken to the hospital…

.

.

.

The next day , there was a news on the front page of the newspaper that senior inspector daya died in a road accident as he gave his helmet to his best friend abhi in order to save his buddy's life as daya came to know that the breaks of his bike failed … as he wanted to save his buddy's life ..so, he gave his helmet to abhi …

.

.

.

.

.

Later that day, all the rituals were done…

FLASHBACK OVER-

Abhi was sitting on the bed and his eyes were full of tears…..

Abhi- daya, kyu kiya tumne aisa… khud ki jaan daav pe lagadi meri jaan bachaane k liye.. kyu? Kyu? Kyu daya kyu? Ek baar bhi nai socha mere bare me… ye nai socha k me tumhaare bina kaise rahunga,,….. ek –ek din nikalna tumhaare bina aisaa tha jaise khaane-pine k bina ek aam aadmi… tum meri zaroorat ho daya…

.

.

Ye dil tanha kyun rahe,  
Kyun hum tukdo mein jeeyein

Ye dil tanha kyun rahe,  
Kyun hum tukdo mein jeeyein  
Kyun rooh, meri, ye sahe

Main adhoora jee raha hoon  
Har-dum ye keh raha hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

Ye dil tanha kyun rahe,  
Kyun hum tukdo mein jeeyein  
Ye dil tanha kyun rahe,  
Kyun hum tukdo mein jeeyein  
Kyun rooh, meri, ye sahe

Main adhoora jee raha hoon  
Har-dum ye keh raha hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

Andheron se tha mera rishta bada  
Tune hi ujaalon se waaqif kiya  
Ab lauta main hoon, in andheron mein phir  
Toh paaya hai khud-ko begaana yahaan  
Tanhayi bhi mujhse khaafa ho gayi  
Banjaro ne bhi thukra diya

Main adhoora jee raha hoon  
Khud par hi ek saza hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

Hmm teri jism ki woh khushbooyein  
Ab bhi in saanson mein zinda hai  
Mujhe ho rahi inse ghootan  
Mere gale ka yeh phanda hai

Ho teri chudiyon ki woh khanak  
Yaadon ke kamre mein goonje hain  
Sunkar ise aata hai yaad  
Haathon mein mere zanjeerein hain  
Tu hi aake inko nikaal zara  
Kar mujhe yahaan se riha

Main adhoora jee raha hoon  
Yeh sadaayein de raha hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

Taarika k saath bhi wo khushi nai milti h jo khushi tumhaare hone pe milti thi… kaam me bhi mann nai lagta…. Me hi nai sabka ye hi haal h…. acp sir , wo to kai baar kaam karte hue aisa keh dete h k daya ye kaam karo and phir realize karte h k tum to yaha ho hi nai…

Nikhil…. Kya bolu uske bare me….. itna yaad karta h tumhe wo… tum uske ideal jo ho…. Aajtak tumhaare tumhaare jaisa banne ki koshish me laga hua h….. kaamyaab zaroor hoga ek din…

Aajkal bureau me pankaj aur fredy k jokes nai hote,….

Kavin aur dushyant kisiko pareshaan nai karte…..

Purvi jo bohot bolti thi .. ab bohot chup rehti h….

Me….. mera to kya bolu daya…. Zinda hu yaar kaafi h…

.

.

.

Tumne kisike bare me nai socha daya….. hamaari chodo.. tumne to shreya k bare me bhi naii socha….

Shreya …. Wo ladki jo khul k jeeti thi….. ab wo ladki jeena hi nai chaahti… din bhar kaam me ghusi rehti h…. khaana khaane ka mann to hota nai h… koi zabardasti khila de to theek h nai to khaati hi nai h…

Tumne us pyaari ladki… jo tumhaare liye hamesha se intezaar karti aayi h uske liye bhi nai sochha… jab tum zinda the to tumhaare andar apne dil ki baat kehne ki himmat nai thi lekin wo intezaar karti rahi … hamesha… lekin ab to wo sirf ek cheez ka intezaar karti h…. mout ka…

.

.

.

.

Abhi started crying by this time… he cant take it anymore….

Abhi- daya.. me jeeunga… tumhaare badle me jeeunga… I love u so much daya… missing u badly…

.

.

He kept the pic aside and went to sleep….

.

.

..

Ya its true ..this friendship didn't had any happy ending but this is also true that this kind of friendship very rarely exists…. Very few people get such type of friends…

Here, daya gave his life in order to save abhi….

And abhi .. who could have died if he wanted… but he chose to live …. Live the life on behalf of his buddy… he was living his own as well as his buddy's life…

.

.

.

Life is transient but friendship is permanent…

We r alive today and about tomorrow .. we don't know…. But true friendship never dies… it is always alive…

.

.

.

We can never ever forget the friends (the true friends) who were always there for us… may be the whole world was against us but that friend was standing for us… and that is the biggest happiness when we find that there is someone who is with u always…

True friends are really hard to find…. If u have any such friend then make sure that u never ever hurt that friend… don't even think of leaving that friend alone..

True friends(like abhi sir and daya sir) are someone who will make u remember that u r not living your own life….. someone else is also there whose life is in u…. who lives for u….

.

.

.

.

Yaaro dosti badi hi hasin hai

Ye na ho to kya phir bolo ye zindagi hai

Koi to ho razdar

Begaraj tera ho yaar

Koi to ho razdar

Yaaro mohabbat hi to bandagi hai

Ye na ho to kya phir bolo ye zindagi hai

Koi to dilbar ho yaar

Jisko tujhse ho pyar

Koi to dilbar ho yaar

Teri har ke burai pe dante woh dost

Gam ki ho dhoop to saya bane tera woh dost

Nache bhi woh teri khushi mai

Ari yaaro dosti badi hi haseen hai

Ye na ho to kya phir bolo ye zindagi hai

Koi to ho razdar

Begaraj tera ho yaar

Koi to ho razdar

Tan mann kar tujhpe fida mehbub woh

Palko pe jo rakhe tujhe mehbub woh

Jiski vafa tere liye ho

Are yaaro mohabbat hi to bandagi hai

Ye na ho to kya phir bolo ye zindgi hai

Koi to dilbar ho yaar

Jisko tujhse ho pyaar

Koi to dilbar ho yaar

.

.

.

.

A/n: I m not in a state of saying anything….. please duo lovers don't kill me after this,,…. Try to understand my motive behind this…. I just wanted to show the power of friendship….. I myself m very emotional at this point… and please no bashing… its just a story not a real life piece… tried something new… please tell me how is this as its my first ever try on duo…

.

.

.

P/s: basically written on the request of u(DSP.1) … so please do lemme know was this upto your expectations… so sorry if I did any mistake…. I regret…. Please do lemme know…

.

.

Thank u all for bearing me…

Love u all a lot…..

Take care..

Keep smiling..

Aisha…


End file.
